Best Men Ending
Overview Upon completion of the sixth or seventh level, the television screen will then broadcast what appears to be David from the backyard, whereupon looking to the right, will reveal the Dog is recording him before quickly dashing out of sight. David is then supposed to pick the phone up and call the police and tells them: "The killer on TV. He's here. Come quick!". After 1 or 2 more levels, a news report is broadcasted to the TV and it shows a camera perspective of a police helicopter following the Dog, who is currently sprinting down the block and into the backyard. The Dog will then be shot numerous times and brutally eviscerated by gunfire, even when lying dead on the ground. The police chopper will then leave the scene. How to Trigger the Ending * Upon starting the first level, antagonize the Dog by shooting at him. * The Dog will appear spying on you on Level 6 or 7 from the yard, which can be signaled by the television broadcasting a live recording of you from the side. You will have to pick up the phone and call the police. * Complete the next level/s and on Level 8, the ending will begin. Transcript (TV opens up with Breaking News from the News 6 Channel) Reporter: We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you a police chase officers appear to be closing in on a suspect related to the disappearance of several local families. We're told this person is armed and dangerous. Let's take you over ahead now ( TV switches to an eagle-eye perspective of a police helicopter following the Dog in the spotlight, who is currently sprinting down the neighborhood and into the protagonist's backyard) Reporter(cont.): live to the scene in our sky six helicopter, uh, it appears we have some kind of bipedal animal running through a neighborhood some kind of a beast he's rounding about through a home right through their backyard Helicopter Pilot through plane radio: Shoot'em, boys! (Helicopter shoots the dog, the dog falls down crawling) Reporter(cont.): and turning around a corner and we weren't-- Oh oh, oh no, okay, uh, officers appear to be neutralizing the suspect, let's cut through that chase right now. Uh, we apologize for what you just witnessed here, um, the suspect was believed to be, armed and dangerous! Although, uh, (Helicopter shoots dog repetitively and excessively, over the song of the live news broadcast) Reporter:(unclear words under the shooting) Pilot: Got'em! (Helicopter makes some check shots to make sure the dog is dead) Reporter(cont.): So we are getting word now this press conference is right about to start, the Chief of Police is going to be speaking out about this matter, let's take you to there live, let's see,(mumbling under Helicopter sounds) (Helicopter drives away) Pilot: He's not moving, let's move on! (Hums Ride of the Valkyries) Nananana-na Nananana-na Nanana-nana Nananana! (TV switches to press conference) Chief of Police: Um, hello, uh, we're here to discuss the killings in the, um, tri-county area that have been napping recently, uh, we have here a list of, uh, known people who had been, uh, killed, uh, we have, uh, Alex Noe, Brandon Waclth(pronounced Watch), Kevin... ...Bowen, (Game skips Chief of Police reading the list) Chief of Police(cont.): We, uh, love your patience over this time. Notes * The Dog seems to be able to withstand gunfire as even when being shot numerous times from what seems to be a fully automatic weapon, he is still capable of holding himself up and kneeling up. The helicopter gunner will even shoot at his seemingly lifeless corpse as if to make sure The Dog is truly dead. * The Dog will still have the knife in his hand, even though he is not holding it properly / gripping it * Strangely, even though it is broadcasted in the news and is even called a "chase", the police helicopter will simply leave the area and no ground police forces arrive on the scene. The Dog is left in view of David before the screen fades away. ** It is even odder as police helicopters do not typically have armed shooters are is primarily used as a reconnaissance unit, keeping a birds-eye view of suspects to ensure ground operatives know where exactly the suspect is going and/or what they are doing. Category:Endings